The Doctor and the Saint
by purpleglittercarlosanddualt3ks
Summary: The Doctor has lied he does have a favorite companion her name is Billie and she's the demonic leader of the Third Street Saints. I've finally decided on a pairing but its not going to happen for a little while longer.
1. Billie

Name: Billie Malcolm

Age:28 (immortal)

Height: 5' 3"

Hair Color: brown curly a little past her shoulders

Hair style: ponytail or down

Skin tone: tan skin

Eyes: light brown almost hazel

Tattoos: none

Piercings: three in her ear lobes and two in her right cartilage

Normal outfit/style: normal style with remnants of emo still has floppy bangs wears skinny jeans and converse.

Favorite band/ artist: Panic! At the disco, fall out boy and my chemical romance

Favorite movie: Repo the genetic opera and labyrinth

Favorite food: Take out and fast food

Favorite car: her little gray raycaster

Favorite book: all-time favorite is Harry Potter, but she reads a lot of other stuff too.

Favorite color: doesn't have one


	2. Immortal meetings

Billie's head whipped to the left she heard the sound she'd been waiting decades for. Her eyes locked when she saw it a blue phone booth about two hundred meters away. She adjusted her stance and took off. Running as fast as she could her legs carrying her further and further to the phone box. Just as the door opened she threw herself towards it sliding onto the floor like a home run.

The Doctors POV

"Who the hell are you?" Jack screamed as someone came flying through the half open door. She was a small young woman around twenty-eight years old, but the Doctor already knew that he had known Billie for a long time.

"Jack I'd like you to meet the only other immortal I've ever had as a companion." Jacks eyes widened as he looked at Billie she appeared to be in her twenties until you really looked into her eyes. He could see centuries of knowledge and pain in them just like the Doctor.

"You're immortal to? You look young how old are you really Jack?" Billie asked circling Jack slowly she stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"It'll drive you insane one day you'll get shot, stabbed, burned and many others and it'll never end soon you do it to yourself just to feel something, you end up either insane or jaded." Billie whispered looking at Jacks face she saw the insanity starting.

"But you have quite a few years before it gets to that. I'd say a few hundred maybe more considering you have the Doctor, he's great at keeping people from going crazy." Billie said as she walked up to me she flicked my bowtie and called it stupid.

"Bowties are cool Billie you're just jealous." I muttered as she flopped into a jump seat.

Third Person POV.

"How did you end up traveling with the doctor?" Jack asked leaning on the banister. Billie picked at her nails and thought about how to begin.

"The Doctor met me when I was maybe fifteen, it was a very long time ago. He was traveling with a girl named ace. They were visiting New York city where I lived, and they discovered a nest of Zygons living in the sewers. I was down there for a party with my friends when the Zygons attacked. They were just grabbing people and taking them away I hid behind a pipe and when they started to leave I ran across the tracks. A train came through when I wasn't looking the Doctor grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out of the way. Later that day the Zygons got ahold of me and I'm not sure what they were trying to do. I was unconscious." Billie finished looking to the Doctor for him to explain.

"The usual for Zygons trying to take over earth ace and I took care of it in no time." The Doctor explained

"Then later when I was seventeen I ran into the doctor after a joined a gang called the Third Street Saints from Stillwater, which is my hometown. I got shot and locked in the trunk of a sinking car the Doctor saw me get shot and recognized me. He broke open the trunk and got me to a hospital my friend Lin was with me in the trunk she died before the doctor could save her." Billie murmured while staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Billie." The Doctor said as he held her hand channeling his tenth regeneration. He was back to his normal self when he kissed her head.

"After that we went our separate ways after I got a lecture about being in a gang. Then we met again when my friend got kidnapped and tortured I had to put my best friend out of his misery he never would have made it to the hospital. The Doctor led me to the Tardis and took me on a trip the cheer me up but it didn't work I ended up in an argument with him and made him bring me home. I didn't see him again until I was twenty-six I got kidnapped and dragged to hell so I could marry Satan's son. I got back home thanks to my friends, but the Doctor was waiting for me he saw me sell my soul and my friends sold theirs too. That was five hundred years ago." Billie finished with a smirk she had an evil gleam in her eyes. Her grin held a predatory curve to it, it was making jack nervous he was sure this young woman could tear him to shreds he just hoped she wouldn't.

"So I've been picking her up and traveling here and there for five centuries. Want to fly the Tardis Billie?" the Doctor asked as he walked away.

Jack sat in the other jump seat dumbfounded at the whole story the doctor had traveled with a demon and liked it he was cutely familiar with her and everything. _I wonder if I could sleep with her._ Jack thought to himself.

"No you can't sleep with me jack." Billie said glaring at him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" jack screamed as he jumped.

"I'm a demon jack I have to be able to read peoples thoughts to know their sins and you have been a very bad boy too bad I don't get to bring you down. I'd get one hell of a pay raise for your soul." Billie laughed.

"Stop talking like that Billie you remember the rule no work while in the Tardis." The Doctor said helping Billie fly the Tardis.

"So where are we going Bossy?" Billie asked reaching across the console and leaning on the Doctor slightly. The Doctor held her steady as the stood on her toes to reach the monitor.

"How about a trip to Siluria?" the Doctor suggested. Jack agreed and so did Billie.

"I love visiting the dinosaurs." Billie grinned. The Doctor grabbed her hand when they landed and Billie grabbed jack. They ran out the door of the Tardis laughing.

Five hours later

Billie swung herself through the Tardis door clutching an egg. Her hair was matted and tangled with mud, sticks and leaves. The Doctor and Jack came running after her slamming the doors behind them.

"Billie you are not keeping the egg." The Doctor said reaching for the egg. Billie growled and oddly so did the egg.

"What the fuck?" Billie screamed throwing the egg up and hiding behind the Doctor. Jack caught the egg and realized it had started to hatch. It looked like a baby velociraptor.

"oops I grabbed the wrong egg." Billie admitted sheepishly.

"Put it back Billie now." The Doctor said pointing to the door where they knew a mama velociraptor was waiting.

"Do I have to look how cute it is." Billie cooed wiggling her finger at the baby dinosaur it snapped at her finger and nearly took it off.

"Ok I'll put it back." Billie agreed after she paled. Billie opened the door and cringed when the mama velociraptor huffed in her face. Billie put the little dinosaur on the ground in front of its mother. The mother sniffed the baby and nudged it away from Billie to take it home.

Billie sat in the jump seat next to jack and tried to pull the sticks out of her hair.

"get a hair brush I'll help you detangle your hair." Jack volunteered. The Doctor smiled as he flew the Tardis. _Jack and Billie were getting along wonderfully. His immortal humans, Billie was so sweet and kind and violent. Well he didn't fully like the violence, but he knew she could protect herself at least. He never thought anything too close to how he actually felt about her. He didn't know if she could read his mind like she did Jacks._

Jack sat on the floor with Billie trying to brush out her hair. Billie had tears in her eyes and whimpered periodically.

"Here Jack you drive I'll take care of Billie's hair." The Doctor offered. Jack gave the Doctor the brush and took over the controls. The Doctor helped Billie up and they went to her bedroom.

Billie's bedroom was done in soft grays and royal purples. She had a large captains bed pushed into one corner, a gray vanity with a purple chair against the wall in-between the doors for her bathroom and closet. She had a computer desk on the other side of the room and a few articles of clothing on the floor the bed was unmade and there were books on the vanity and desk. The only tidy things on the room were her television, video games and couch.

"when was the last time you cleaned this room." The Doctor asked looking at the mess. He sat Billie in the chair at her vanity and got a wet wash cloth. He detangled her hair and got all the sticks out in record time.

"You must have been a great dad Doctor." Billie said as she took his hand. The Doctor smiled sadly and patted Billie's hand. He left the room so she could take a shower.

Billie alone in her room

 _The Doctors been so disappointed in me since I sold my soul and I've been at this damn job for five centenaries, maybe I should quit and see if I can get my soul back. Billie snorted at the thought why would she give this up her friends were happy and so was she. The Doctor would just have to deal with it. She understood why he was upset, but she couldn't go back now._

Billie took a quick shower and tidied up her room she threw on her gray sweat pants and put on one of the Doctors old jumpers. She kept putting it back in the Doctors closet at first but it kept reappearing in her closet later in the day. It was a wool V-neck sweater in dark green. She went back out to the console room and asked the Doctor if he wanted tea.

"Please, I moved the tea cups to the cabinet over the stove… is that my jumper?" the Doctor asked finally looking up.

"Yup the Tardis keeps putting it in my closet after I put it back in yours." Billie replied as she walked into the kitchen. Jack just looked at them confused he remembered another girl who the Tardis gave the Doctors old clothes to.

"There was another girl who stole your clothes?" Billie asked as she came back with the tea tray. She was frowning.

"Yes rose she travelled with my ninth and tenth regenerations. You met her before, the one who you took shopping while I was taking care of baby adipose." The Doctor said as he landed the Tardis. He took his cup of tea and thanked Billie. _She knew just how he liked it a pinch of sugar and a dash of milk. He smelled something delicious cooking and he knew his Billie was baking cookies again. Wait when did she become his Billie? Every companion had been considered his in a way, but saying his Billie felt different. Well he'd deal with it later._

"what's baking Billie?" Jack asked taking a sip from his tea. Billie sipped from her favorite mug and hummed. She waited until the doctor smelt it enough to know what it was.

"Are you baking jammie dodgers?" The Doctor asked excitedly. Billie smiled and told the Doctor he could get them out of the oven if he wanted. Jack and Billie laughed as the Doctor almost pranced into the kitchen.

Billie smiled and sipped her spiked tea that was her Doctor. _He gets so excited over cookies that come out the freezer. He won't bake them when he is alone, but if I'm home he will bug me for them. Home did she just call the Tardis home?_ Yes, she did. The Tardis hummed in her head. Billie patted the console and went in the kitchen she found the doctor trying to eat all the jammie dodgers by himself. She smacked his hand and put the rest on a plate for her and Jack, the Doctor whined. After Billie and jack ate the rest of the cookies Jack yawned and said goodnight.

"Aren't you tired Billie?" The Doctor asked while watching the screen he was taking them back to earth in 1976 to catch a Sex Pistols concert.

"I wanted to ask you f maybe we could make a few days of different concerts Sex Pistols one day maybe My Chemical Romance another day and just a full seven days of dancing and parties and concerts." Billie said leaning on the console.

"We can do whatever you want Billie you know that right?" The Doctor asked turning to Billie. She nodded and said she'd go ask Jack she hugged the Doctor and told him to get some rest too.

The next day after the Sex Pistols concert.

"Okay Billie you made the list why don't you fly the Tardis and we'll get changed what year are we going to?" The doctor asked trying to peek at Billie's list, it was a meter long!

"We're going to a metal festival in 1999. There's only one band I want to see." Billie said covering her list. The Doctor decided not to get changed at all and Jack just changed his shirt since it had gotten ripped. When they landed Billie ran to her room to get changed she put on ripped black jeans that were slightly baggy and a band shirt that Jack and the Doctor couldn't identify. She took out her hair band and messed up her hair up a bit.

"Alright I'm all set let's go boys and lock the doors." Billie said as she almost pranced out of the Tardis. The Doctor locked the doors of the Tardis and adjusted his bow-tie. They walked out in to a park surrounded by people giving them strange looks, Well Billie blended right in. the band on stage looked terrifying orange jump suits and masks. Billie shoved her way up front and waited for one of her favorite bands to start. The Doctor and Jack squeezed up behind her and held on to her arms so they didn't lose her. Not that she would go far, but Billie is very short. The man who seemed to be the lead singer took the mic.

"This song is called Wait and Bleed." The crowd exploded into movement.

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Goodbye

I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time

Everything is turning blasphemy

My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up

This is not the way I picture me

I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?

Something about this, so very wrong

I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this

Is it a dream or a memory?

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this

Why didn't I see this?

Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate

I have sinned by just makin' my mind up

And takin' your breath away

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

About halfway through the song Billie disappeared into the mosh pit. The Doctor was ready to panic until he saw a guy put Billie on his shoulders so she could see. She stayed on his shoulders until the band finished the next two songs and she was head banging and singing along the whole time. The guy put Billie down next to the Doctor and Billie thanked him for the ride.

"Who was that?" Jack asked a little freaked out by the whole incident. Billie just shrugged and walked to the Tardis she unlocked the doors and got ready to fly again.

"Billie did you even know that guy?" The Doctor asked still shocked after almost losing Billie. He hugged her tight and did a quick scan with his Sonic Billie stayed totally still because she knew she had upset the Doctor by disappearing.

"Did you forget rule number one?" The Doctor chided, Jack just snickered glad it wasn't him this time.

"The guy thought I was twelve and I got separated from my parents so he picked me up to keep me out of the pit and so I could see you guys. He was just being helpful; I get a lot of that because of my size." Billie said smiling at the Doctors worry over her it was nice having her Doctor try to take care of her, not many people worried about her. The Doctor patted her head and went to make some tea. Billie set the Tardis to fly to their next destination. She remembered that the Tardis had a speaker set up that was almost like Bluetooth but much better. She hooked up her phone and hit shuffle on her music. The first song to play was a David Guetta song Billie was dancing while flying the Tardis when the Doctor came back in with the tea.

"Where to next Billie?" Jack asked thanking the doctor for the tea.

"We're going to spring break!" Billie said excitedly the Doctor rolled his eyes and told Billie he was going to stay on the Tardis while her and Jack had fun.

"Alright Doctor you have fun." Billie said as she went to go change her clothes she just threw on denim shorts and a green tank top with her green low top converse. She brushed her hair and left it down. Jack put on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt with his boots.

At spring break hosted by TRL

Billie was dancing while Jack went to get drinks when a random guy came up behind her.

"Is there grass on your field baby? How old are you like fourteen is this your first spring break?" The creep asked as he put his arm around Billie.

"What the fuck you pervert I'm twenty-eight and why the fuck would you be asking a fourteen-year-old if she has grass on her field!" Billie screamed making people stare at the guy. Billie heard him thinking and saw that he was a pedophile she gagged a little as she saw one of his memories of raping a ten-year-old girl.

"I'm so getting a pay raise for you she reached in her pocket and pulled a tiny blade, she held it between her index and middle fingers and touched the guys arm, the blade caused a small cut so Billie could mark his blood. Her little helpers would come a pick the guy up in a few days. Just as she finished she realized jack had been watching the whole time. She walked away while the guy was trying to find a place to hide.

"What was that?" Jack asked calmly handing Billie her beer. The guy had wondered off into the crowd.

"The guy tried hitting on me, but he thought I was fourteen. I accidently read his mind and found out he was a pedophile he raped a ten-year-old girl two weeks ago. Billie muttered to Jack as she downed her beer she hated this part of her job she could handle all other sorts of sins, but hurting a child made her sick. Jack put his arms around Billie and guided her back to the Tardis.

They walked in and Jack sat Billie on the jump seat and got her some water. Billie thanked him as the Doctor came in.

"What happened Billie?" The Doctor asked rushing over to her ready to do a scan with the Sonic. Billie swatted the Sonic away and just mumbled it was a work thing.

"Another pedophile?" The Doctor asked holding Billie's hand. Billie nodded and the Doctor took her to her bedroom, he sat her down on her bed and took off her shoes. Billie laid down and the Doctor tucked the blankets up to her chin. He patted her head and went to walk out.

"Wait Doctor will you stay with me?" Billie asked grabbing the Doctors wrist. The Doctor nodded and took off his shoes and jacket, he laid down next to Billie and let her curl up next to him. He put his arm around her and tucked her head under his chin. His shirt started to feel wet he rubbed Billie's back until he felt her go limp and fall asleep. He snapped his fingers and the lights in Billie's room went out he fixed himself a little so Billie was laying on his arm facing him. He was sure he knew what had upset her so much but he didn't want to upset her more by making her talk about it, no he'd talk to her in to morning about it. For now, he was just going to hold her and let her sleep.


	3. A love of history

Chapter 2

Billie's room

The Doctor opened his bleary eyes and looked around, this wasn't his room. he felt a small movement against his chest, he looked down and realized he had fallen asleep in Billie's room. He gently slid his arm out from under Billie without waking her. He went into the console room and found jack was already awake and had made tea. They sat in the jump seat quietly letting Billie sleep.

An hour later

Billie stumbled out of her room her hair mused all over and her clothes disheveled. Jack handed her a cup of coffee as her cell phone rang. Billie mumbled a hello into her phone just for it to ring in her ear she finally managed to answer it properly.

"I have to go home for a day I have to stop into work Doctor." Billie grumbled sipping her coffee.

"Okay what time?" The Doctor asked readying the controls.

"Whenever we show up, but I'm sure it would help if I showed up in my time." Billie pointed out. The Doctor stuck out his tongue at Billie and she flipped him off as she walked off to get dressed. Jack just watched and sipped his tea.

Billie came back dressed in black ripped boot cut jeans and a gray Harry Potter shirt with her black biker boots. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail and she wore her normal jewelry, her saints ring a few random bracelets and her earrings. She opened a door in the console room that only seemed to show up when she was home and pulled out the Doctors old leather jacket.

"Do you always have to steal my clothes?" The Doctor asked without looking up. Billie shrugged on the jacket and gave her best innocent grin which wasn't much.

"The Tardis keeps giving me your clothes yell at her not me." Billie laughed. She went out the doors when she felt them land. She walked up to the front door of a massive office building and flashed her ring at door man Jack and the Doctor followed right behind Billie. Jack was looking around when Billie got into an elevator.

"What's wrong Jack didn't expect hell to be so classy?" Billie asked as she pushed the button for the right floor. Jack shook his head. Billie grinned darkly as the elevator dropped. The doors opened up to oppressing heat and fire Jack could hear screams coming from everywhere. He smelt blood and burning flesh. The Doctor grimaced and rubbed Jacks back as he vomited in the elevator. They followed Billie to an office in the middle of everything. There was a plain looking young man sitting behind the desk in a white shirt and black pants. He smiled at Billie and motioned for her to sit down. Billie declined the offer and waited for the young man to speak.

"I called you in to check on how things are in Stillwater and Steel port." The young man asked his teeth glinted when he smiled.

"Things are going well my team is pulling in over our quota for the year already and it's only the third quarter." I did have to give two main members of my team some time off, but it's not a big deal Shaundi and Johnny are having another baby if you want to send a card." Billie reported.

"They make very good parents." The young man pointed out as he wrote down Billie's report. He finished writing the report and placed it into an outbox.

"That's all I needed thank you for coming in Billie." The young man said shaking Billie's hand. Jack and the Doctor walked to the elevator quickly.

Back in the Tardis

Billie set the Tardis to hover by Jupiter.

"Sorry about that Jack I know it's rough down there." Billie said as she rubbed Jacks back the Doctor went and made some tea.

"Well now that spring break is ruined for me and I'm sure Jack will never go into an office building again what are we doing next?" Billie asked when the Doctor came back with tea. She put her mug down when a thought hit her.

"Why don't you guys come to my house?" Billie asked excitedly. Jack raised his eyebrow and looked at the Doctor hoping for some help declining the offer, but the Doctor appeared happy to go. Jack sighed and agreed, he was so going to need a dye job to cover all the gray hair from these two lunatics.

Billie decided on taking them to Stillwater so she could see Shaundi and Johnny they would probably see Oleg and Kenzie in Steel port later on. Viola and Pierce were in Japan shooting ads for Saints Flow 2.0. She set the Tardis to land outside her house two hours after she left.

"You're getting better at this Billie." The Doctor praised patting Billie's head. They walked out of the Tardis and Billie's jaw dropped her friend Shaundi had come out to meet them, but she was at least 8 months pregnant when Billie left she was only three months along. Shaundi stood with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised and snarl ready.

"Billie Anne Malcolm you are so late young lady!" Shaundi yelled. Billie paled and tried to go hide in the Tardis, but the doors shut in her face. Billie tried smiling at Shaundi.

"I met with the boss and he said were doing very well and he was going to send you a congratulations card for the baby." Billie said as she tried to edge away from Shaundi's line of fire. Shaundi growled and Billie stopped moving.

"relax Shaundi boss was just out having fun she's an immortal being with insane responsibility she can run away and have fun for a while." Johnny said as he rubbed Shaundi's shoulders. Shaundi seemed to relax instantly and smiled. Poor Jack didn't know what to do and the Doctor was flabbergasted too.

"Don't worry about Shaundi she gets a little high strung during the last few months." Just as Johnny finished his sentence his head half exploded Shaundi had placed the barrel of her gun under his chin and fired. Johnny's body glowed black for a few moments and he stood up.

"Goddamnit you evil bitch if you weren't pregnant I would beat you." Johnny screamed. Billie and Shaundi snorted at the idea Johnny wasn't the type to hurt people he cared about. He got into a fistfight with Billie once when they were human and he ended up taking care of her after.

Billie went over and hugged Johnny and Shaundi in turn and introducing Jack and the Doctor.

"Have you found out what you're having or is it going to be a surprise?" Billie asked touching Shaundi's belly she jumped when her hand was kicked sharply. Shaundi groaned and grabbed Johnny's arm.

"He's coming Johnny he's early!" Shaundi cried clutching Johnny's sleeve and her belly. Billie went to call an ambulance when Shaundi walked away. Billie looked to Johnny for an explanation, but Johnny just shrugged. They followed Shaundi into the house they took the elevator down to the living area and found Shaundi eating ice-cream out of the box.

"So when did that start babe?" Johnny asked bouncing onto the couch next to Shaundi. Billie flopped into her favorite chair and motioned for Jack and the Doctor to sit down. Johnny stole the ice-cream scoop from Shaundi and took a bite.

"You know gat you look like you've been gaining a few pounds for each of Shaundi's pregnancies." Billie said as she poked Johnny's stomach.

"How many kids do you guys have together?" Jack asked trying to join the conversation.

"Oh this will only be our ninth child." Shaundi said smiling happily as she ate the box of ice-cream. Jack's jaw dropped he couldn't even fathom having that many kids.

"What are you going to name your new little boy?" Billie asked smiling.

"We were thinking of Carlos. If that's okay with you." Billie frowned a little. She got up and went out to the parking lot the Doctor and Jack followed her into the Tardis.

"Billie where are you going?!" Johnny asked chasing after her.

"I'm going to say goodbye." Billie replied leaning out the doorway of the Tardis. She closed the door on Johnny's confused face. She set the controls to her childhood in 1983.

Stillwater 1983 Billie's childhood home

The Tardis landed outside of a two story apartment building done in brown brick. There were two young women sitting on the front stoop with coffee and two children. One of the children was a little boy maybe eighteen months old and the other child was a three-year-old little girl. The little girl had tan skin and warm copper eyes her untameably thick hair was sticking up all over.

"Who's that adorable little girl?" Jack asked peeking from behind Billie. Billie just turned and smiled her eyes sparkled in the warm sunlight.

They watched the children play for a few minutes until Billie walked up to the mothers. She leaned on the gate and asked where to get a good cup of coffee.

"Oh the bodega up on the corner here is great." Billie's mother answered. Billie couldn't stop smiling she hadn't seen her momma since she was twenty-four.

"Are they brother and sister?" Billie asked pointing to the kids. Little Billie put her arm protectively around the baby.

"No the little girl Billie is mine she's three and the little one is Carlos he's Yasmin's youngest." Billie's mom said indicating her best friend Yasmin.

"I bet they'll spend their whole lives together." Billie said sadly. She thanked her mother and god mother and lead Jack and the Doctor to the bodega.

"That was your mom wasn't it Billie?" the Doctor asked when they had their drinks.

"She died when I was twenty-four, Yasmin too. there was a fire in our neighborhood and all the apartments just went up in seconds, I was there. Another gang saw me visit my mother and they started the fire. I got my momma killed." Billie said biting her lip her hands were shaking and she paled considerably. The Doctor held Billie's head in between his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"you did not get your mother killed she was a good person who was murdered by monsters." The Doctor said staring at Billie. She nodded and hugged the Doctor tight.

They went back to the Tardis and as they walked past they saw little Billie helping Carlos toddle home with his mom. She hugged him and promised she would see him tomorrow. Carlos giggled and said bye-bye.

Billie got back in to the Tardis and jumped four years ahead. When she walked out and there was a block party going on with music playing and food everywhere little Billie was dancing while Carlos laughed. Little Billie was wearing and blue and white long sweater with black leggings and sneakers. Carlos had on light blue jeans and a green polo shirt. They were dancing and giggling they were still so little Billie was probably seven and Carlos was maybe six. They only watched the kids for a few moments before getting back into the Tardis. Billie jumped ahead to 1994. Billie and Carlos were walking home together hand in hand. Carlos stopped in front of Billie's house and started at her for a moment before he kissed her.

Billie set the Tardis to show certain moments in her life with her Carlos. Their first date, prom, their first time when they joined the Third Street Saints together. Finally, the Tardis stopped at the moment when Carlos was kidnapped and dragged by the brotherhood truck. Carlos was laying on the ground Crying in a pool of his own blood.

"Jack go distract my past self." Billie asked as she pulled out her pistol she walked up to Carlos and hit her knees. It was just Carlos and Billie. Billie took Carlos' hand and leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"Carlos look at me baby I love you, I have always loved you." Billie whispered her lips brushing against Carlos'. Then an idea hit her what if Carlos sold his soul?

"Carlos listen to me I need you to promise me your soul sell me your soul please Carlos I can save you!" Billie said.

"W-why Billie I know I won't make it to the hospital. Please just kiss me goodbye and put me out of my misery."

"NO I WON'T LOSE YOU!" Billie screamed tears streaming down her face. She gripped Carlos' hand.

"Please Carlos promise me your soul I can save you." Billie Cried the rain started coming down harder. Carlos whispered a yes and Billie crashed her lips into Carlos' she pulled the trigger of her pistol killing Carlos.

Billie and Carlos started to glow. Billie's boss came out of the shadows. The Doctor ran over when he saw Billie fling herself on her back screaming and clawing at the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" the Doctor screamed.

"Carlos' soul is too pure to save him." Billie's boss said.

Billie stopped screaming and laid flat on her back. She had blood all over her face and blood coming from her eyes ears and nose. Billie got up unsteadily and stared at Carlos.

"Why couldn't I save him?" Billie asked her tears streaking through the blood.

"He was too innocent." Billie's boss said. Billie picked up her pistol and sat down on the ground next to Carlos' body. She took his hand and kept calling his name. Billie started to sob louder and louder. She clung to Carlos screaming and shaking.

"Billie come here we have to go." Jack said as he picked Billie up she had just enough of a chance to grab Carlos' cross and ring. As Jack carried her to the Tardis Billie started to scream for Carlos, the street was scattered with pictures of Carlos' mom, his brother and Billie. The Doctor bent down and picked up the photos of Carlos and Billie. Jack Carried Billie to the Tardis and held her while she sobbed on the floor. By the time the Doctor came in Billie had gone limp in shock. The Doctor picked Billie up and took her to her room he helped her get undressed he got Billie into the shower and let her sit there for a few minutes.

"He was my best friend." Billie whispered rocking in the shower.

"Billie get washed up I'm going to get you some clothes." The Doctor went back into Billie's room and opened the closet and pulled out some pajamas for her. He took off his jacket and shirt leaving only his undershirt and pants.

"Come on Billie it's time to get dressed." The Doctor said as he went back into the bathroom and found Billie sitting in front of her bathroom mirror. Her hair was in tangles, her eyes were wide and red, and her face was pale.

The Doctor opened his arms and was almost knocked over when Billie slammed into his chest. The Doctor held her with his face in her hair rubbing her back.

"Come on let's get you changed and lay down." The Doctor lead Billie into her room and helped her get dressed. He climbed into Billie's bed and tucked them in. He snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

"I didn't want to lose him again." Billie cried as the Doctor held her close.

"Hush Billie go to sleep we'll talk in the morning." The Doctor said pulling the blanket up and kissing her head.

After about ten minutes Billie went limp and fell asleep.


	4. Cheer up baby

Shaundi's POV

I knocked on Billie's bedroom door for the fifth time today with still no response. That's it I'm calling the Doctor Billie needs him. I dialed the number on Billie's cellphone.

"Billie is that you?" The Doctor asked breathless like he ran as fast as possible when he heard the phone ring.

"No Doctor it's Shaundi I'm worried about Billie she hasn't been out of her room in over a month." I said my lower lip starting to quiver.

"I'll be there in a few moments. Tell her I'm coming to get her." The Doctor said then he hung up.

I just hoped calling the Doctor would get my best friend back. We had found Billie outside over a month ago, as the Tardis disappeared she was screaming for the Doctor to never come back she never wanted to see him again.

The Tardis made that hopeful wheezing noise as it landed and the Doctor came out. Billie must have heard the sound, she slammed open her bedroom door and glared at the Tardis. Her hair was matted and her clothes were rumpled. She had on her shoes and had her keys in hand. Before anyone could move towards her she bolted through the house and jumped the stairs. She was gone in less than ten seconds. The Doctor's shoulders slumped as Billie disappeared.

Billie's POV

I ran as hard as I could my lungs were burning and my heart was racing I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. I gave up the Doctor for a reason. Why did he come back? I finally stopped running when I tripped and stumbled. I doubled over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I looked up to see where I was, I had run straight to my house in the suburbs I was about a block away from Johnny's old house. Good no one knows I own this house.

I unlocked the door and walked in to the living room. I turned on the lights and locked the front door. I walked through past my wall of photos to the kitchen. I turned on the sound system with the remote and got a beer. I turned on Pandora™ and hit play. Car radio by Twenty-one pilots started to play. I sat on the couch and just listened to the lyrics my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest and burst into flames.

I ponder of something great

My lungs will fill and then deflate

They fill with fire, exhale desire

I know it's dire my time today

I have these thoughts, so often I ought

To replace that slot with what I once bought

Cause somebody stole my car radio

And now I just sit in silence

Sometimes quiet is violent

I find it hard to hide it

My pride is no longer inside

It's on my sleeve

My skin will scream reminding me of

Who I killed inside my dream

I hate this car that I'm driving

There's no hiding for me

I'm forced to deal with what I feel

There is no distraction to mask what is real

I could pull the steering wheel

I have these thoughts, so often I ought

To replace that slot with what I once bought

Cause somebody stole my car radio

And now I just sit in silence

I ponder of something terrifying

Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind

I find over the course of our human existence

One thing consists of consistence

And it's that we're all battling fear

Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here

Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking

I liked it better when my car had sound

There are things we can do

But from the things that work there are only two

And from the two that we choose to do

Peace will win and fear will lose

It is faith and there's sleep

We need to pick one please because

Faith is to be awake

And to be awake is for us to think

And for us to think is to be alive

And I will try with every rhyme

To come across like I am dying

To let you know you need to try to think

I have these thoughts, so often I ought

To replace that slot with what I once bought

Cause somebody stole my car radio

And now I just sit in silence

And now I just sit in silence

And now I just sit

And now I just sit in silence

And now I just sit in silence

And now I just sit in silence

And now I just sit

I ponder of something great

My lungs will fill and then deflate

They fill with fire, exhale desire

I know it's dire my time today

I have these thoughts, so often I ought

To replace that slot with what I once bought

Cause somebody stole my car radio

And now I just sit in silence

By the end of the song I had fallen asleep, I had no idea my friends were checking all my homes and calling everyone else to find me or that the Doctor was blaming himself.

The next morning

I rolled of the couch with a crick in my neck that was the first time I had slept all night in months. I went upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my hair brush it took a bit of work, but I finally got all the knots out. I got a change of clothes and took a shower. I heard a crash downstairs so I grabbed my pistol, but when I got to the living room Johnny was sitting on my couch with a beer.

"What the fuck Johnny why'd you break in and how did you find me?" I asked putting my pistol on the coffee table.

"I was asking around with a picture of you and your neighbor said you owned this house." Johnny said after sipping his beer.

"You have my wife worried sick and the Doctor too." Johnny said as he patted the couch next to him. I sat down next to him with my legs up.

"What's going on Boss? The last time I saw you get like this was when Carlos died." Johnny said lifting my chin up.

"I tried to save him by getting him to sell his soul." I admitted in a low voice. Johnny sighed and hugged me to him for a good half an hour we didn't talk he just held me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Johnny said turning my head to face him. I nodded and put on my shoes I turned off everything and got my keys. We walked out of the front door I locked the house and got into Johnny's car and we drove home.

When we got home I went downstairs and walked into the living room. Before I knew what was happening Shaundi flew at me and punched me. I landed flat on my back and just laid there for a few minutes. When I got up Shaundi was crying and holding her hand. I hugged her even though she kept trying to hit and scratch me. She finally stopped and hugged me back. When I pulled away she went to Johnny and sat with him, the Doctor was sitting on the couch. I took his hand and smiled at him he returned the smile and asked if we were good.

"Yeah let's go for a ride Doctor. I hate being around when she goes into labor." I said smiling.

"Can I come too?" Johnny asked laughing only for Shaundi to punch his arm. I hugged Johnny and Shaundi and told them to call the Tardis when the baby was born. They agreed and said bye.

The Doctor and I got into the Tardis he set the controls as a surprise. I turned around to plug my phone in since it was dead. When I turned back the Doctor hugged me tight. I started to cry and we slumped to the floor together he held me the whole time whispering against my hair and kissing my forehead.

"I thought you were never going to come back Billie." The Doctor whispered. His grip tightened as I hid my face in his chest.

"I will always come back to you Doctor. I promise nothing will ever take me away." I said as I flicked his bow-tie. He laughed and looked around realizing we were on the floor. He helped me up and pulled me towards the controls.

"So where are we off to Doctor?" I asked trying to peek at the controls. The Doctor smiled like he had a secret and hugged me tight again. Then it hit me I had just lost one of the most important people in my life again and here was the Doctor showing just how important he was.

"You know I don't think I would have survived immortality without you Doctor you make it fun." I finally said hugging him. He squeezed me and told me to go get changed he told me we were going somewhere in the summer of 2005 and it was going to be very warm.

I went into my room and put on my dark blue denim shorts and put on an old My Chemical Romance tank top with a pair of black converse high tops. I put my hair up off the back of my neck.

"This look appropriate Doctor?" I asked as I sat on the stairs to tie my converse. When I looked up I realized the Doctor had actually gotten changed!

"You changed your fucking clothes holy crap!" I yelled the Doctor had put on black jeans and a short sleeve button up with a thin red tie.

"I thought you might like it if I tried to blend in I was going to put on eyeliner but I just ended up hurting my eye." The Doctor said smiling brightly, I snorted and made him sit I got my eyeliner pen from my room.

"Stop tweaking your eyes damn-it this is hard enough!" I yelled getting frustrated. I finally got it and smudged it nicely.

"When we get home I'll help you get the make-up off its sweat proof and water proof." I explained then I used a mirror and did mine quick. I smiled at the Doctor I couldn't believe he had willingly changed his clothes all to make me happy.

"Come on Doctor I want to see this surprise." I said grabbing my Tardis key and my wallet. The Doctor made me cover my eyes and he lead me outside. When we got outside I heard the opening cords to one of my favorite song by a fantastic band. The opening cords for Vampires will never hurt you by My chemical romance continued and I grabbed the Doctors hand and ran up front. He blended in perfectly and so did I. We were in Dallas Texas at a My Chemical Romance and Green Day concert.

I was dancing and singing along trying to teach the Doctor the words when MCR's set ended. I was all set for Green Day's set, but the Doctor dragged me back stage and flashed his psychic paper at the bodyguard.

"What are we doing back here Doctor?" I asked breathing hard after all the dancing and then the run to the back stage.

"I have a very big surprise for you Billie." The Doctor said grinning from ear to ear. We kept walking until we heard voices from a dressing room. I recognized those voices and nearly fainted it way Ray Toro and Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. I squealed and clung to the Doctors side trying not to scream like a strange little fangirl, but I got overexcited and ran ahead of the Doctor. I threw open the door and screamed like a little girl. The boys of my favorite band were hanging out on couches just relaxing after their set.

"Doctor it's good to see you!" Captain Jack said coming out of no where. His eyes widened when he saw me he jumped onto me and hugged me tight.

"Billie! I'm so happy to see you!" Jack screamed hugging me hard. He hadn't seen me since I ran away. When he finally let go he noticed that the Doctor was dressed up for the concert. He giggled when he saw that the Doctor had on eyeliner. While Jack was distracted by the Doctor I squirmed my way out of Jacks arms to greet My Chemical Romance in the only way a fangirl knows.

Doctors POV

When I looked over at Billie she was flailing, squeaking and neon red. I laughed loving seeing her so happy.

"Breath Billie I don't have your inhaler on me." I chuckled patting the small of her back. She smiled a face splitting grin and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Doctor." she whispered to me tearing up a bit. She skipped off and introduced herself to the band. Jack and I stood off to the side watching our girl make new friends.

"I'm glad she came home." Jack sighed putting his arm around me as I leaned on him. Billie looked over at us and grinned the sparkle had returned to her eyes where it belonged. After an hour of hanging out and talking Billie got a text from Johnny.

"Shaundi's in labor Doctor we have to go. Come on Jack you too!" Billie grabbed us after she hugged My Chemical Romance goodbye. We rushed off to the Tardis and set off to meet up with Johnny and Shaundi.

At the hospital

Billies pov

We walked into the hospital to find Shaundi holding a little baby boy with dark brown hair and thankfully Johnnys pale purple eyes.

"Hey boss you're just in time." Johnny said hugging me tightly. He greeted Jack and the Doctor while I stood by Shaundi's side staring at their youngest child. Shaundi handed me the baby and smiled as he fussed lightly sensing my fear.

"Hello Carlos I'm Billie you're named after the most fantastic, if crazy man and I'm going to tell you all the stories about him and I know you will be just as fantastic and hopefully as crazy. I'm going to teach you so many things litte one you're going to rule the world because of who your family is." I smiled at him and tried not to tear up. I felt the Doctors arms wrap around me as Shaundi took my free hand. Johnny and Jack hugged me gently careful of the newest memeber of the family.


End file.
